buchrezensionenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
The Physics of Christmas
Can reindeer fly? Why is Santa Claus fat? Could scientists clone the perfect Christmas tree? Was the star of Bethlehem really a comet? Why is Rudolph's nose red? How does Santa manage to deliver presents to an estimated 842 million households in a single night? What could we do to guarantee a white Christmas every year? These are among the questions explored in this irresistibly witty audiobook, which illuminates the cherished rituals, legends, and icons of Christmas from a unique and fascinating perspective: science. Rogher Highfield studied chemistry at Oxford University, where he earned his D.Phil. He is science editor at The Daily Telegraph and the coauthor of the best seller The Arrow of Time, among other books. He lives in Greenwich, England. Gerard Doyle was born of Irish parents and raised and educated in England. He has appeared in productions in London's West End as well as The Weir on Broadway. He has toured internationally with the English Shakespeare Company and performed in numerous regional theatre productions throughout the U.S. and U.K. In addition to various TV and radio commercials, his television credits include Law & Order, New York Undercover and BBC's 2.4 Children. He is an award-winning narrator of audiobooks and resides with his wife and two children in Sag Harbor, New York. Executive Producer: Jacob Bronstein Producer: John McElroy Cover design by John Fulbrook III Cover illustration by John Pirman for Art Department ©1998 by Roger Highfield (P)2002 Random House Inc. Quelle: audible.de Rezension '' Trivia meets Science meets Humour The book is nicely divided into chapters so you can stop and continue whenever you want to. Refreshingly told details of the origin of Christmas, different traditions, the correct way in terms of time and temperature to cook a turkey, parasites in rendeers noses and much more. They include what a christmas pudding has in common with porridge, literature, the arctic and science cook books. Other questions of 'importance' are chemical characteristics of sauces, chocolate, seasonal jollyness, snow, the future of Christmas and various other subjects. Trivia meets science meets humour. We learn if and how a candle burns in outer space, the psychology behind presents, what alcohol does to sleep, and so forth. It doesn't matter if you take Christmas seriously as a religious holiday or ignore it completely and celebrate a form of winterfest instead. You will enjoy the audio book and even learn something from all the knowledge thrown at you. The narrator delivers the contents of the book convincingly with just the right amount of enthusiasm. He takes you on a journey through the science of Christmas. I am not quite certain if all the details are true, especially the thesis regarding the origin of Santa Claus - but the mentioned saint definitely existed. However, it doesn't matter - humour mixes with facts and you will get to know about things you never thought about before but which are interesting nonetheless ... What more could you want? Fazit: '''definitely recommended' Kategorie:Hörbuch